Dancing With Myself
by loverswalk89
Summary: Spike comes home to find Buffy dancing... i suck at summarys but take a read :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the genius that is Joss Whedon & ME own everything**

**A/N: Four years post NFA, Sunnydale never got destroyed at the end of Chosen. Everything else still stands**

It had been over two weeks since they last saw each other, it had been the longest that they'd spent apart since they finally got together. Things were rough to begin with Spike still had to break down the barriers of the isolationist slayer crap as he called it.

They'd lived in bliss for nine months before Angel called to ask Spike for help, as bizarre as it sounded to Buffy the two had grown closer after the battle in LA

_"can't you just tell him no to find somebody else?" she asked pouting _

_"luv there is nobody else I told you it's just him and Illyria now" he took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head "I won't be gone long... Promise you won't even know I've gone"_

With that he packed a bag which consisted of a stock of blood a clean shirt and jeans and he was off in the DeSoto.

"any word on when Spike's coming home?" asked Dawn

"uh I got a call he should be here tomorrow"

she cleaned the counter top of the pizza boxes her and Dawn had feasted on since Spike left, Buffy wasn't kitchen friendly

"you miss him don't you?"

Dawn helped by sitting at the kitchen island telling Buffy when she had missed a spot

"yeah very much I can't wait to have him back" she smiled

"well im going to make myself invisible for the next few days"

"huh?" Buffy looked at her sister puzzled.

Dawn had been practising Magic with the guidance of Willow but as it turns out Dawn made a habit of mixing up spells and getting herself into trouble

"I know what your thinking and no... Uh Harry and a few of the others wanted to go camping for a few days"

Dawn and Harry had spent alot of time together he was the brother of a new slayer Lily and the three of them had gotten close

"okay so what are Harry's intentions exactly?"

Buffy put on her slayer face

"uh no intentions... We're just friends... Sort of"

Dawn babbled "sort of?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow living with Spike had definitely rubbed off on her

"well we've kissed I'm just not sure whether that means anything"

Dawn continued to babble nervously

"calm down I'm just playing with you"

Buffy smiled at her sister

"so not cool Buffy"

"your old enough to date but trust me you bring any babies in this house and your out on your behind"

"cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye I will totally never bring a baby into this house" Dawn gushed

"good see you in a few days then?" Dawn shrieked and ran upstairs to pack

Dawn had just left the house all giggley Buffy was glad her sister was dating though she wasn't sure how Spike would take it he had always been over protective of his 'Lil Bit'

Buffy chuckled to herself folding laundry god when did she become a domestic goddess she thought

She turned on the radio to hear a song she hadn't heard in a while one of her favourites to dance to, so whilst folding laundry and stuffing more into the drier she turned the music up and started dancing around.

Spike pulled on to the driveway of the house, getting his duffle bag off the passenger seat he hurried inside. As he closed the door he dropped the bag about to holler for his girl he heard music coming from the basement

"probably the bit" he whispered to himself.

He walked through the kitchen and glanced toward the pizza boxes stacked on the counter "eatin' healthy I see girls" he said to himself

He opened the door to the basement and stalked down the steps he caught her scent, he stayed back in the shadows of the basement and watched her shake her hips.

Reminding him of the first time he saw her at The Bronze with her friends, her short blonde hair now longer and tied up in a messy bun the lilac halter top now replaced with a white vest top and grey yoga pants.

He thought back to that day he first saw her many times, then he thought he was stalking his prey like an eagle. Now he realised he was staring at her beauty, there was definitely something different about this girl and it was only years later he would discover just how different.

He stared at her with a look of lust in his eyes, watching her roll her hips to the music. He sauntered out from the shadows and cleared his throat loudly she whirled around and hit him in the nose

"ow!" he howled clutching his nose

"oh sorry" she said taking a look at his injured nose

"having fun without me Slayer?" he chuckled as she turned the radio off

"you shouldn't sneak up on me like that... You should know that more than anyone" he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately "your back early so did you miss me?" she asked him shyly

"you know I did" he smirked "I even brought you and the Bit something back from the City Of Angels

"presents!" she giggled "only the best for my girls" he smirked

**A/N so what do you think too long winded? Too short? Should I add more? Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's been going on around here then?" Asked Spike

"Nothing, apart from Spike missage" Buffy grinned snaking her arms around his waist

"We'll have to fix that" he said seductively taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs. The phone rang just as they made it to the living room

"Leave it" he said

"I can't, it might be Dawn. She's gone camping with Harry and the others" she said slipping away from his side and answering the phone

"Harry?" He questioned

"Hey Dawnie you get there safely? Good, uh yeah he's right here you wanna talk to him? Okay just a sec" Buffy held out the phone for Spike to talk

"Hey Nibblet, yeah all's well that ends well... Okay... I'm sure I can handle that see you when you get back. Bye" he put the phone down

"What she say?" Asked Buffy

"She told me to give you a night you won't forget" he winked grabbing her hand and leading her up the stairs

"So did not..." Said Buffy obediently following him up the stairs

XXXXX

Buffy lay basking in the afterglow of their love making "mmm so good to have you home" she smiled shuffling over and laying on his chest

"Good to be home pet" he said running his fingers through her golden locks

"Everything okay with Angel?" She asked

"I thought we had a rule against mentioning exes in the bedroom"

"Sorry... But I have to know why you were there so long, which may I remind you that you didn't keep to our agreement" she said in a huff

"Agreement?" He asked

"You said if I let you go you promised me that you'd call three times a day, I got four phone calls in the whole two weeks you were gone" she pouted

"Okay, yeah I let you down I'm a very bad man... I must be punished" he said with a wink

"You bad bad boy" she giggled straddling his hips "I wonder what your punishment should be" she whispered into his ear, nibbling on it a little before kissing his neck

"Well Goldilocks I do believe that's up to you, you are the wronged party" he chuckled

"Well-"

The sound of the front door slamming and Dawn yelling for them to come down to the living room was a bit of a kill joy. Spike sighed as Buffy quickly threw on her pants and shirt

Buffy barrelled down the stairs closely followed by Spike "what's all the screaming about?" Asked Buffy

Dawn along with Harry & Lily were in the living room, all crowded round what looked to Buffy like a bassinet that sat on her coffee table "Buffy..."

"Oh my god! Is that a baby?!" Asked Buffy

"Yeah..." Said Dawn

"What did I tell you no babies in this house!" Said Buffy

"It's not mine! We found her in The Woods, we were looking for the best place to camp when we heard her crying" said Dawn

Buffy and Spike took a step closer to look at the baby who was sleeping soundly despite the raised voices "where are her parents?" Asked Spike

"We dunno we looked around a little. We found this..." Said Harry placing a gold disc in Spike's hand "it was right by her"

"What is that?" Asked Buffy

"I dunno... Prolly a protection device? The engraving isn't in any language I know" said Spike studying the disc

"This is gunna sound weird but... Y'know when you King Arthured the scythe out of the stone in Sunnydale? You said the moment you held it if felt like it was yours?" Asked Dawn

"Yeah I don't know what that's gotta do with... Oh wait you're saying this baby feels like yours?" Asked Buffy

"No, not mine exactly but like a part of the family sorta... Here" said Dawn scooping up the baby and placing her in Buffy's arms "do you feel it?"

Buffy looked down at the tiny baby that laid in her arms "whoa... This is so not happening" said Buffy giving the baby back to Dawn "the baby isn't ours... It's like when you were five and we found that puppy and you wanted to keep it so badly that you told Mom that it felt like ours" said Buffy in a huff

"No this is totally different... You felt it right?" Said Dawn

"I don't understand..." Said Buffy

"Me either"

"Maybe we should call the gang?" Said Lily

"Good idea pet, I think we need to know more about this sprog" said Spike looking curiously at the child

The baby started to cry "oh shhh little one" said Dawn rocking the child back and forth

"She must be hungry" said Harry

"Want me to go to the store get some supplies?" Asked Lily

"Sounds like a plan" said Dawn giving the crying baby to Buffy before rushing out of the front door with Harry & Lily

"Hey guys! Wait a minute" Buffy protested. She noticed Spike eyeing her carefully "what?" She asked

"Nothing love... Just you look damn hot with a baby in your arms" he smiled

"Shut up, this is serious we have to figure out who this baby belongs to and fast" said Buffy

Spike came closer and looked at the child in his lovers arms, the baby looked up at him with piercing blue eyes "uh Buffy?... I think she's ours" he paled 


End file.
